1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer which is disposed in instrument panels within vehicle passenger rooms, for example, and which is used as a cup holder, an ashtray or a change box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 7-27,943 discloses a cup holder which is equipped with a case and a holder body. The holder body can be drawn out of and can be accommodated in the case. Moreover, the holder body is always urged by a spring in the drawn-out direction. Therefore, the holder body can be drawn out of the case automatically. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-56,602 discloses an ashtray which is provided with a case and an ashtray body. In the ashtray as well, the ashtray body is always urged in the drawn-out direction similarly to the cup holder disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 7-27,943. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 7-291,013 discloses a cup holder which is equipped with a case and a holder body. Also in the cup holder, the holder body is always urged in the drawn-out direction in the same manner as the cup holder disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 7-27,943.
In the case of the cup holders and ashtray disclosed in the publications, the holder bodies and ashtray body are always urged in the drawn-out direction. Accordingly, when accommodating the holder bodies and ashtray body in the cases, it is required for an operator to keep applying such an operation force that overcomes the urging force to the holder bodies and ashtray successively. Consequently, the cup holders and ashtray disclosed in the publications are poor in terms of the operability.
Moreover, the urging force acts always in the drawn-out direction. Accordingly, an independent member is needed in order to keep the accommodated state of the holder bodies and ashtray body. For instance, in the cup holder disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 7-27,943, the holder body is engaged with a lock claw to keep accommodating the holder body in the case. Moreover, in the ashtray disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-56,602 and the cup holder disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 7-291,013, the ashtray body and holder body are engaged with a heart-shaped cam to maintain the accommodated state of the astray body and holder body in the case. Thus, the cup holders and ashtray disclosed in the publications comprise a large number of component parts, and the structures are complicated.